User talk:CattyTheOrchid16
The Mango Owlery I see you have come here to drop an Owl. Please set it down below and my Mango Minions will retrieve it for me shortly. Please do put a header ( Your subject here ) for your message and sign it with ~~~ or ~~~~. Do not send me inappropriate or spam messages unless you want to be skinned. Here are the owls of this Owlery: Birds |-|•= Amaryl is my personal owl. She is the one I use to deliver messages Out of Character. She's a snowy owl because of reasons. :P |-|•= Amaryl Number Two is Cecilie Eskildsen's owl. She will be the one to deliver In Character messages that Cecilie writes. She is a boreal owl. |-|•= Estrelle is the Bennett Family Owl, which means she delivers In Character messages for Silena Bennett and Suzanna Williams. She is an eagle owl. |-|•= She's not exactly an owl but we don't exactly have an Eaglery, amirite? Namayan is the Iglesias Family Owl and delivers In Character messages for Victoria Iglesias. She is a Philippine eagle and is named after the ancient Kingdom of Namayan. |-|•= Well, at least Namayan's not alone! Ludwig is the Beilschmidt Family's messenger. He delivers In Character messages for Julchen Beilschmidt. He is a Golden Eagle. Have a nice day, milord/milady. Lots of ♥, Catty Archives #Part 1 #Part 2 Talk Page Start Re:Leon The reason there's no sign up, is there's never been enough people to warrant a sign up. I'll change where it says ask Echo, as I have the Head Healer now. Can you point me where it said that? I thought I changed everything over when Hope took the position, but I guess I missed one. Anyway, you can have him come in for an interview in Hope's office. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:38, October 27, 2015 (UTC) thingies I remembered you have like a bad memory (like mine) so like here to remind you before I forget too~ :D :El Rincon del Diablo if you still want to continue Celyn/Rheine there, or we can transfer over to Hogwarts. :Lil Bundles - Your turn with Aspirin/Wolfram, although we're definitely behiiiind schedule because we're both hardcore procrastinators. And I posted in RheiLie :3 Your turn to GM for Cecilie because I honestly don't know how to for her XD 05:51, October 28, 2015 (UTC) re: holy crap ur a genius YES 12:34, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Re Of course you can Maia! And sure, we can rp now if you'd like. I'm not sure, pick any of my characters c: Re Maybe somewhere in Hogsmeade? Sure! Do you mind posting first? c: Owl for Celyn PARKOUR OMF no way! We definitely need to RP them sometime then. I only put the parkour thing in Sean's trivia because he needed development but I'm glad I can put it to good use now c: BluueAces 12:00, October 29, 2015 (UTC) RP? Buti pa ang multo nagpaparamdam. Eh ikaw? #HalloweenHugot Hehe. Anywayyyy, I just posted on Irish Buddies (sorry it took me so long!) and I was wondering if you wanted to RP Eeku and Zanna? Or Eeku and Tilly? Or Hazelle and Celyn? TBH, pretty much anyone, let's just RP. <3 LittleRedCrazyHood 10:37, October 30, 2015 (UTC) :I found another funny #HalloweenHugot. :P "Ano ang suot mo sa Halloween party?" "Forever. Kaya hindi mo ako nahanap." xD LittleRedCrazyHood 10:38, October 30, 2015 (UTC) ::Okay laST I SWEAR "Multo ka ba? Kasi ghostu kita, eh." <3 ;) LittleRedCrazyHood 10:45, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Summoning Summoning you to chat bc I am bored and have feels and need help. Hey~ I was wondering, would like to be apart of the PJO dynamic? Annabeth, Percy, and Thalia has been taken. :D 1am things I keep coming up with really adorable headcanons for all my ships then I realize they've all sunken and I started bawling mentally/literally/idfkanymore :edit: EXCEPT FOR ELONIE IT'S LITERALLY THE ONLY SHIP I HAVE LEFT NOW AASDFHJYTHERGWEFCDSC DS LIKE I DON'T EVEN HAVE PLATONIC SHIPS ANYMORE BC RHEILIE IS GONNA like AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH AND LIKE basically woah somebody should tell me to do my math homework. 17:32, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Leon and Arthur Chances are he's still recovering. You wanna rp them? Listen to your heart! Listen to the rain! Listen to the voices in your brain! ~ Lissy 06:38, November 1, 2015 (UTC) For Leon okay so one: HUGS HUGS HUGS i'm here <3 two: check the omnibox omfg I CAN BARELY WAIT 3 IC YEARS 08:29, November 3, 2015 (UTC) *OKAY ONE YUS I MIGHTNEED TO CHANGE IT TO MAKE THE REFERENCE LIKE LESS CONSPICUOUS BUT I WAS IN A RUSH BUT IT WILL STILL REFERENCE THAT *yAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS OMG OMG OMG YOU FIXED IT THANK YOU THOU ART A LIFE SAVER AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH CODING HATES ME <3 P.S. DIDJA GET THE VICTOIRE REFERENCE THOUGH lost memories embellish themselves in mysterious ways... 16:35, November 3, 2015 (UTC) RheiLie WE SHOULD TOTALLY DO RHEILIE AGAIN IF THOU ART UP FOR IT bc rheine dropped out of the quidditch team and i'm now going to severely injure her via explosion with a cauldron so she's basically gonna be bleeding and a lot and stuff and stuff and lots of stuff P.S. Suzanna and Rheine should def meet because 1. prefects and 2. RAVENCLAW MIND BOOKS = LIFE. 23:58, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Svetla When I stalked through Svetla, I remembered Thalia and Piper's brief interaction in the Lost Hero, and how Thalia said, "She's got guts. I like her." and later on handed Piper a HoA calling card (which she burned, but never mind that.) So I pondered an AU timeline where Thalia dropped out of the Hunters for some reason or other (and her supposed prophecy is done, so she /might/ be relatively safe), and imagined how she'd mix with the rest of the gang. Her and Piper's friendship could've been an interesting one, as in a really interesting one because Hunters (even ex-Hunters, I'm willing to wager) hate children of Aphrodite and the feeling is mutualized, but since Piper doesn't abide by the stereotype...woah, do I see a budding trio brotp here with Rebecca/Nausikaa/Svetla? xD :P.S. STITCHES REALLY IS CATCHY OH MY GOD. 05:07, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Getting Late... Slipping Away... But I started our RP in the Entrance Hall. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 07:25, November 5, 2015 (UTC) I keeeeep forgetting to tell you THAT MERISTA'S MAKING RHEINE'S LITTLE HALF-SISTER but you probably already know that bc reconnaissance. Ugh, sorry, I kept forgetting to tell you every-single-damn-time we talk because a. we keep being distracted by food, b. we keep brainstorming for AD, c. we keep getting interrupted by real life before I remember, and d. I have a crappy memory and you have a bad memory too sooooo BOOM. I feel like I'm breaking my own promise to myself though because I swooooooooore that she was an only child and like no no no no loopholes but the idea was just so tempting since Xyza's going to enter Hogwarts AFTER Rheine's suicide and having the same last name will guarantee fun. lotsa fun. ugh *hits self with a hammer bc remembering when kib asked if she could make a niesa* now that I have guiltily gone through with it I feel like bringing the cousins into the mix (we need more ARMP chars okay) but I'm not really sure anyone I trust has the character spots to make them XD also I'm having trouble with Thalia bc I just found out lightning abilities are flat out no (but I still have yet to question if it will be okay if it's just static shocks. just static shocks. those aren't very powerful. and immunity to lightning strikes but what are the chances of anyone even using lightning in duels tbh??? idk i'm at war with myself here if i should put it up for debate or not. OR JUST GIVING OFF BLUE SPARKS RANDOMLY. THAT WOULD BE COOL YET HARMLESS i just want to stay canon as possible bangs head on desk) and now that I think of it I should've probably spammed your sandbox instead WHOOPS SORRY <3 :oh wait I forgot something headcanon (i have thus decided/headcanonned that the kids have lessons together has no true "break" imo but maybe that's just me once the two meet again until hogwarts rolls around cx) homeschooled discussions/study sessions become really really chaotic/sidetracked bc sometimes the mums aren't there and Tat always brings up the chances of how fast/efficiently something in their topic can kill something and they start having really long sometimes heated debates about it (and sometimes how spurious it is bc Tat sometimes gets really carried away) until one of the adults comes to check up on them XD :headcanon 2: over the summer whenevs the adults are free they like take worldwide field trips and stuff and hunting and that kind of thing which is easy bc a. contacts and b. MAGIC. and basically just FAMILY BONDING TIME <3 16:03, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Don't get me started on plans Like remember how *lists down every single RP plan in DARP that never started* You get the drift. XD I haaaate plans. I'm never making plans 5 years in advance ever again. (AD is in the clear, only 3 years :D) My heart just breaks whenever one of them are left to rot. No kidding. It does. i lie when i say i quit shipping I wouuuldddd, but Araling Panlipunan homework >< You could start them tho and just link me :D 06:07, November 12, 2015 (UTC) RE: joke's on you 'cause I'd pre-ordered it and got it as soon as it was released~ ;) BUT STILL ILY HIGH FIVE~ you got a pretty nice music taste <3 ::you what?! SOMEONE ELSE TO FANGIRL WITH *tacklehugs* just realized how un-bcrat i'm acting oops #sorrynotsorry #directioner4life Yule Ball I probably won't be returning to chat tonight, or at least not for a great while. I'd still love to RP Henry and Zanna at the ball, though. I'll be around, just not in chat. Shoot me an owl when you'd like to start. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 01:55, November 16, 2015 (UTC) NO BUT SERIOUSLY I'M GONNA POST FIRST PLEASE WHEN YOU GET OOOON VALENTIN'S SO GOING TO ASK CECILIE TO DANCE AT LEAST ONCE OKAYYYYYYY AND RHEINE'S GONNA BRING A FRICKING CAMERA TO BLACKMAIL CECILIE KIND OF 02:04, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Roleplay Leon and Ophelia? I posted on the Co-Zee Cafe. Joalyn petition for yule ball rp 17:38, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Y TO THE FRICKING E TO THE FROGGY S AWWWWW YAS YAS <3 TAMARA MAKES LOTSA SWEETS LIKE OMG SHE TOTALLY MADE A SPECIAL BRAND FOR SVETLAAAAA 07:11, November 19, 2015 (UTC) :screechES YES 07:31, November 19, 2015 (UTC) ::THIS SISTERSHIP IS GONNA BE SO FUN OMG 07:40, November 19, 2015 (UTC) APECtado lahat, pati yung internet ko crIES I'LL GO STALK YOUR SANDBOX FOR THAT OMGGGGG TAMARA AND ASPIRIN OFFICIALLY MY CINNAMON ROLL CHARS WHO GIVE OUT SWEETS AND FOOD AND LIKE OMFG MY NEXT TOTALLY GIVES OUT //ICE CREAM// AAAAAAAAAH also Tamara totally sneaks into the Slytherin common room eVERY PASKO TO PUT LOTSA LOTSA CANDY IN SVETLA'S STOCKING AND WHAT IF SVETLA DOES THE SAME AND THEY HANG THEIR STOCKINGS EVERY YEAR FOR THE PRESENTS <3 11:18, November 19, 2015 (UTC) :yaaaas and nO NYAHCAT DO NOT SUCCUMB TO THE WILES OF PROCRASTINATION NUUUUUUUUUUUUUU 11:28, November 19, 2015 (UTC) At least you put up a fight, right? Awwww, Nyahcat *pats* You most probably gave them one heck of a run for their money though :D AND YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS SVETAAAAA 04:57, November 20, 2015 (UTC) :-pats chu- Damn obnoxious people :\ Have a cookie. 05:15, November 20, 2015 (UTC) ::Knock yourself out :D I kinda gtg in like 10 minutes because Mum's leaving with the internet though >< 05:28, November 20, 2015 (UTC) RP I'm not quite sure if chat is working for you but whatever. Wanna rp Tilly and Xyza? Yes. Rheine has a sister nobody knew about. :P Um maybe Hogsmeade Grounds? Snipping the strings of half-finished roleplays Since we're already roleplaying Celentin (it so counts as Celentin because Rheine is in the hospital wing trying to explain things to Professor Diallo) at the Yule Ball and he's so going to ask her to dance onceeeee, I figured we could scrap the one at the Whomping Willow and restart one after the Yule Ball when we actually have enough time on our schedules to take care of the sudden influx of roleplays. (I dunno about you, but I'm DROWNING.) I have yet to stalk through your contributions to check if you were online today/yesterday (it's 3am as I type this), and I'd like to say that I am very upset with StupidSmartBro and kind of want to stab my phone a billion times. Waiting for the violent urges to subside. Okay. ANYWHO I MISSED YOU I HOPE MY SLEEPING SCHED DOESN'T GO WONK OUT AGAIN TO THE POINT WE CAN BARELY CHAT x.x <3 P.S. Thy post at father/daughter roleplay, our sassy, reckless French Aurors duelling smack in public and somebody REALLY needs to step in like i don't know SERA, and Yule Ball Celentin. ALSO ZORAIDA WAS SORTED (slytherin no surprises there) WE NEED TO ROLEPLAY HER AND CELYN ASAAAAAAAAAAAP. 19:04, November 21, 2015 (UTC) No Apologies Necessary Those are wonderful movies, and I highly approve of your choice. :P I'm headed to bed soonish anyhow. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 06:00, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Unceremoniously dragging you away from Magnus Chase HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALP WHERE DOST THOU GET COLOR SCHEME IDEAS LIKE I'M COMPLETELY STUMPED FOR TAMMMYYY 04:41, November 23, 2015 (UTC) nO I WILL NOT STOP DRAGS YOU FROM MAGNUS CHASE Dx MAGNUS STOP STEALING MY BESTIE THIS IS RUDE 06:09, November 23, 2015 (UTC)